Mi único dueño
by soloharrypotter
Summary: -


**Mi único dueño.**

- ¡Corre! ¡Que nos van a ver! – le grité a Tom sujetando con fuerza su mano.

- Tu eres la lenta – me informó tirando de mi mano.

Estábamos a mitad del bosque y no podíamos encontrar la salida. Nos habíamos escapado de la casa y no sabíamos como regresar. Pasaba muy cerca de los árboles, sentía miedo de llevarme puesto alguno. Pero por suerte Tom tenía más reflejos que yo y tiraba de mí en los momentos adecuados.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunte disminuyendo la velocidad. Eche un vistazo a mi alrededor, nada. Bosque, árboles, bosque y más árboles. Estaba todo oscuro, a donde iríamos ahora. ¿Podríamos salir de ese lugar?

- Para, ya estamos lejos – me aviso él y freno de repente acercándome a él, me abrazo por la cintura – ¿estas bien?

- Si – mentí. Cuando el paso la mano por mi espalda a modo de caricia, yo me retorcí de dolor.

- ¿Qué tienes? – pregunte soltándome, me dio la vuelta y levanto mi remera sin mi consentimiento. – Lizzie ¿Quién te hizo eso? - pregunto observando mi herida, sangraba y dolía.

- No lo se.

Era la verdad, habíamos estado encerrados en ese lugar más de dos semanas, no sabía que pasaba en el exterior, no sabía que era de la vida de mi familia, no sabía con quien había estado, no sabía nada. Pero si sabía lo que había ocurrido conmigo.

Me había golpeado, me había pegado a más no poder. Todo con la presencia de Tom, claro el no podía ver nada si no lo hubiese impedido. Como yo lo hubiera hecho.

- Cuanto lo siento – se disculpó a la vez que rasgaba su remera para limpiar mi herida suave y delicado.

- No es tu culpa – le dije sincera, no era culpa de él que yo estuviera lastimada.

- Si que lo es, por mi culpa estamos acá – comentó casi en un susurro.

- No digas eso, estamos acá porque nos encontrábamos en el lugar equivocado el día equivocado.

- Nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

Bajo mi remera cuando finalizó de limpiar mi herida. Me sujetó de la mano y tiró de mí para ir contra un árbol, se sentó y me acomodo en sus piernas despacio para no lastimar mi herida. Acaricio mi mejilla con sus dedos, lento y decidido. Como si a cada caricia quisiera borrar algo de mi piel.

- Me siento horrible – dije dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por mi mejilla.

- No llores – pidió limpiando mis lágrimas – no lo hagas, por favor.

- Quiero volver a ser tuya – pedí mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Lizzie…

- Bésame, hazlo como antes. – me acerqué a él aún con mis lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas y lo besé, con ansias y desesperación. Quería borrar el rastro que había dejado en mí.

Respondió a mi beso con pasión, recordaba al igual que yo los momentos felices que habíamos vivido unos días antes de que todo eso pasara, antes de que nos secuestraran. El tampoco se quería separar de mí, quería quedarme así para siempre.

- Lizzie – sujetó con sus manos mi rostro y me aparto de su cara, no abrí los ojos – no puedo, acá no.

No lo entendía, él ya lo había hecho conmigo antes, habíamos estado juntos mucho tiempo y nunca había dicho que no, qué habría cambiado en el para que ahora no quisiera. ¿No quería porque mi cuerpo había sido robado por otra persona?

- Tom – supliqué pero el no respondió. Me levante ofendida y dolida de entre sus brazos y camine hacía el bosque sin detenerme. Quería perderme de él, no quería estar con él, me había lastimado. Su simple negación había destrozado mi corazón.

Podía ser estúpido que reaccionara así, pero después de lo ocurrido, no sabía como pensar y reaccionar adecuadamente. Comencé a correr en cuanto sentí que me seguí, quería escapar.

Di vueltas por el bosque hasta que noté un poco de luz, me guíe el destello que se formaba al final de mi camino, seguí caminando hasta que termine por salir del bosque, y corrí más libremente bajo la luz de la luna junto a un lago.

- ¡Lizzie! – gritaba Tom a mis espaldas.

- Déjame – le grité también mientras corría para separarme de él.

Me alcanzó y me sujeto por el brazo haciéndome voltear para verlo. Mis ojos hinchados seguían derramando lágrimas. Baje la mirada al piso, mire sin ver mis pies.

- Tu ya no me quieres –no pregunté si no que afirme.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – pregunto levantando mi rostro con un dedo para que lo pudiera ver o el verme a mi.

- La verdad, ellos me han tocado y tu ya no quieres estar conmigo.

Me separé otra vez de él y corrí a la orilla del lago para dejarme caer sobre el césped, metiendo los pies en el agua, sujetando mi rostro con las manos mientras sollozaba. Sentí su brazo alrededor de mi hombre y sus labios tocar mi mejilla, no me moví.

Una de sus manos se posó sobre mi pierna y la otra viaje por mi espalda tan suave que no dolía, recorrió la herida de arriba hacía abajo sin parar. Sus besos iban de mi mejilla a mi oreja y viceversa.

Me separé con brusquedad y me lancé al lago y nadé lo más lejos que pude. El se tiro junto a mí. Cuando no pude mover más los brazos me tendí sobre el agua sin moverme, él llego a mi lado y me volteó sujetándome de la cintura fuerte.

- Nunca digas que yo no te quiero o que no quiero estar contigo, eso son puras mentiras – me beso con brutalidad y pasión, no me dio tiempo a responder, se abrió paso entre mis labios y comenzó a explorar mi boca desenfrenadamente, a la vez que sus manos lo hacían con mi cuerpo.

Mis brazos colgaban a los costados de mi cuerpo, no sabía como responder ante su acto. No me lo esperaba, hacía unos minutos se había negado y ahora me estaba desnudando a mitad de un lago.

No me quejé a nada, mi herida al estar en contacto con el agua no dolía. Cuando ya sentí que no iba a poder negarme y que había conseguido lo que quería respondí, respondí a igual manera que él. Quería volver a sentirlo como antes, quería volver a ser la misma que antes, quería olvidar lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, quería borrar de mi mente las imágenes del sufrimiento que me había causado esos extraños, quería volver a pertenecerle, quería que él fuera mi único dueño otra vez.


End file.
